You'll Be In My Heart
by SilverDawn15
Summary: An old enemy will rise again and the Legendaries will be powerless to stop him, but new lights will either be our destruction or our saviors.


Beyblade Metal Saga

You'll Be In My Heart

Summary: Gingka, Kenta, Kyoya, Masamune, and Bao have disappeared for five years, and when they come back they have a surprise with them. A new dark force is rising and is targeting the Legendaries, will a new prophecy save them all or will the dark force win?

Chapter One: Missing and Returning

"It's been five damn years!" Ryuga shouted, furious to the point where Tsubasa couldn't take it anymore. "Just shut the hell up and maybe we'll figure out why they left!" He shouted at the white-redhead. "Just calm down, Ryo's talking to a tracker to find them."

Throughout all the arguments Yu didn't say a thing and was worrying Madoka extremely. "Yu what's wrong?" She asked worried. "K-Kenchi." He murmured making her realize why he was depressed. Kenta was missing along with Gingka and Kyoya.

She noticed that the white-redhead and the silverette didn't stop arguing and made the decision, risking Yu's hearing. **"SHUT UP! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO ?! DO YOU THINK GINGKA, KYOYA, AND KENTA WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TWO ARGUING?!"**

Just after that the video phone rang and Ryo answered it. King was panicking in the background as Zeo tried to calm him down with Toby staring at the screen. "What's going on?" Ryo asked curiously.

"Masamune's been gone for five years," Toby said, tired by the looks of it. "And King's been freaking out ever since the first year he was missing." King looked at him before exploding.** "OF COURSE I'VE BEEN FREAKING OUT! MY STRIKER IS MISSING!"** He shouted, making Toby fall off the chair and Zeo on the floor.

"The tracker checked everywhere," Ryo said as the two sat up. "It's like they left the face of the Earth."

On a fog covered island...

Gingka sighed as he looked at his surroundings. The spirits were minding their own business, some were playing with Prince, Eclipse, and Luke. Youta, Katashi, and Ryuu were talking amongst themselves, Mitsuko and Kei were playing in the water, and Haruto and Kohaku were on his lap asleep.

Prince looked exactly like King except his hair was white, Eclipse looked exactly like Masamune except his hair was white with red highlights and a black bang sticking out between his eyebrows. Luke was a green haired Yu and Youta was a blond haired Kenta.

Katashi and Ryuu looked like a combination of their parents: Katashi had his father's hair and eye shape but his other father's hair color and eye color. Ryuu had his other father's hair style and eye shape but his father's hair color and eye color.

Mitsuko looked like a female version of Aguma but with Bao's hair color and Kei looked like Bao but with brown hair. Haruto looked exactly like Tsubasa but with red tips and Kohaku looked exactly like Gingka but with his hair spiking downwards around his shoulders and having silver highlights.

Prince and Eclipse had bluish-brown eyes, Luke had green eyes, Youta had brown eyes, Katashi had blue eyes, Ryuu had amber eyes, Mitsuko had purple eyes, Kei had golden brown eyes, and Haruto and Kohaku both had amber brown eyes.

They found the island by following their beys spirits and seeing that the fog covers the outside of the island to protect the spirits from getting trapped into beys. The island was called Seirei no Shima or Isle of Spirits and was ruled by the Dragon Empress Lightning L-Drago, a friendly one not Ryuga's bey.

"Daddy?" Kohaku asked as he and Haruto woke up. "Yes sweetie?" Gingka asked. "When are we going home?" Gingka was gonna answer until Kyoya came behind them with Leone, who looked like him but with green eyes.

"Right now." He said as he showed boat tickets for all of them to Metal Bey City. The other kids overheard and cheered, along with the spirits they chose as partners. Prince chose Flame Ares, Eclipse had Blitz Striker from Masamune, Luke chose Thunder Libra, Youta got Flash Sagittario, Katashi got Fang Leone, Ryuu chose Electro L-Drago, Mitsuko chose Neptune Poseidon, Kei got Hades Crown, Haruto chose Burning Tigress, and Kohaku chose Burn Fireblaze.

Back with the others...

"Just calm down King." Madoka said calmly. King, Toby, and Zeo flew over to the WBBA Headquarters and King started freaking out again. "King we know how you feel," Tsubasa said to him. "You don't see us freaking out except for Yu being depressed all the time."

King immediately calmed down, mostly because Toby was gonna snap soon from lack of sleep. Next thing they knew the intercom was beeping. "Yes?" Ryo asked as he pressed the button. "There's five people that want to see you." The secretary answered.

"Let them up." He said as the others sat down. They chatted for a bit, the topic being about the missing teens, until a knock sounded on the door. "Come in." When the door opened the people that came in the room shocked everyone.

Chapter Two: Reason and Discovery

"DOGGY!" Two of them shouted as they chased Hokuto, who Hyoma brought but he was checking the city again. "Luke! Youta!" Kenta shouted at the two who were hugging Hokuto.

Everyone, except Gingka, Kyoya, Masamune, and Bao, looked shocked at the two kids who resembled both Yu and Kenta. "Why does one of them look like me?" Yu asked, getting the twins attention. "PAPA!" They shouted as they jumped on him.

"Really?" Haruto deadpanned, getting the others attention. "I thought Prince and Eclipse would do that, not the Tendo-Yumiyas." That shocked everyone but Yu the most. "Tendo-Yumiyas?!" He shouted while looking at the kids on his lap.

"I'm Luke Tendo-Yumiya." Luke said happily. "And I'm Youta Tendo-Yumiya." Youta said before they noticed Kenta looking mad at them. They gulped before he was glomped unexpectedly.

"Kenchi!" Yu shouted as Kenta hugged back. Ryo stared at Haruto and Kohaku until Haruto snapped. "What are you staring at?" He asked earning a smack on the back of his head from Gingka.

"Haruto!" Gingka shouted while he recovered. "Be nice to your grandfather!" The others were in shock after he said that. "Grandfather?!" They, except Masamune, Kyoya, Kenta, Bao, and the kids, shouted.

"Sorry," Haruto said sheepishly. "He just kept staring and it was freaking me out." The others laughed at his remark and immediately calmed down. "So if those two are Yu's kids and some of them are ours, which ones are whose kids?" King asked before having his white haired lookalike and the red highlighted whitette run into him.

"Well Prince and Eclipse know you're their father." Masamune said as he pried Eclipse off of him. The twins laughed before looking away in disgust as King started to kiss Masamune.

Mitsuko and Kei looked around before looking at Bao. "Is something wrong?" He asked as they stared at him. "Where's Pa?" They asked, making him realize Aguma wasn't in the room. "I'll go call him." Ryo said, already on the video phone.

"So you're our father." Katashi said as he and Ryuu walked up to Ryuga. "Then whose your mother?" He asked curiously. "You mean Dad?" Ryuu asked as he pointed at Kyoya. Ryuga was shocked before he calmed down and hugged the twins.

Haruto and Kohaku looked around before moving a bit behind Gingka's legs. "So who is Haruto and Kohaku's father?" Hikaru asked, making Gingka shocked for a second. "Well..." He started until a sudden earthquake appeared.

The whole building shook and the floor slowly tore apart as Luke and Youta held onto Yu and Kenta, Prince held onto King while Eclipse held onto Masamune, Kyoya and Ryuga pulled Katashi and Ryuu away from the crack until Katashi noticed something.

"Haruto!" He shouted as Haruto started to fall in the crack until something grabbed his wrist. He looked up to see Tsubasa trying to pull him up and immediately freaked out. Tsubasa stopped pulling when he noticed Haruto crying.

"Haruto..." He said, getting his attention as he calmed down slightly. "Father!" He shouted, making everyone gasp. "So he's-" "I'm slipping!" Haruto interrupted Kohaku, his hand slowly slipping from Tsubasa's.

Tsubasa pulled him out of the crack and was almost slammed into the ground by the force of Haruto holding him. "Father... Father..." Haruto kept repeating as Tsubasa slowly realized he looked exactly like him and hugged him while Gingka and Kohaku came over and hugged him too, trying to calm Haruto down.

Everyone watched, half shocked from the earthquake and half amazed by Haruto's statement, as the Hagane-Otori family was reunited.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating, I've been busy and this was in my notes on my iPad so I thought publishing it. If it's going a bit too fast let me know so I can try to slow it down.**


End file.
